


Иллюзия игры с огнем

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [25]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Рей помнит прошлое и категорически не хочет знать настоящее. Оно происходит здесь и сейчас, так зачем ему мешать?





	Иллюзия игры с огнем

**Author's Note:**

> возможно AU, OOC

Рей помнит прошлое, знает настоящее, но вспоминает только его глаза, в которых так много эмоций — настоящих, незапятнанных тьмой, обезоруживающих. 

Пламя очищает. От лишних сомнений и раздирающих противоречий. Оно дает ей силу, напоминает о долге перед королевством и принцессой, делает нужной. 

Сейлор Марс не ведает слабости, не пасует перед врагами, защищает людей от тьмы. Истинная Рей сгорает в жерле непреодолимых разногласий с самой собой. Она не может отделаться от мыслей об одном вполне себе определенном типе, которого должна ненавидеть, но не находит сил. 

Джедайт как один из злых духов, которых она изгоняет всю сознательную жизнь. Она просыпается с мыслями о нем, засыпает с проклятиями. Рей Хино беспомощна перед своим подсознанием. А как иначе, если только рядом с Джедайтом ей кажется, что она не притворяется? Нелогично и начисто лишено здравого смысла. Он живое воплощение иллюзии, в которую так хочется верить.

Рей понимает, что должна желать его смерти, но чувствует, как сжимается сердце от одного только воспоминания о его руках, а колени подгибаются. Она почти слышит, как он нашептывает ей глупости, спрашивает, чего она хочет на самом деле. 

— Правды, — выдыхает едва слышно. 

— А ты к ней готова, малышка? — откликается его ехидный голос в голове. 

Рей готова расхохотаться от абсурдности происходящего, но смех застревает в горле. 

Она понятия не имеет, что делать с той самой истиной, которую так жаждет. Знает, что она ей совершенно точно не понравится. Да и может ли, если она мечтает оказаться в объятиях врага? В постели с врагом? Это недостойно сейлор воина, претит защитнице лунного королевства, но она ведь еще и женщина, потерявшая любимого, хоть сейчас совсем еще девчонка. Убедить себя в том, что прошлая реальность не имеет ничего общего с настоящим, засунуть видения куда поглубже проще всего, вот только легче не станет. Ее по-прежнему тянет к Джедайту, что бы ни разделяло их века, тысячелетия назад. Вариант — не смотреть и игнорировать — не работает абсолютно. Иногда ей кажется, что она уже все перепробовала, но Рей ведь не сдается, она не остановится на достигнутом, даже если придется сжать зубы до скрежета и продираться сквозь тернии. Даже если Рей понимает, что затея все равно обречена на провал. 

— Проваливай из моей головы! — кричит, крепко прижимая руки к ушам. 

— Мысли обо мне покоя не дают, Огонек? — от искренней заботы в его голосе хочется выть.

— Пошел вон! — шипит сквозь зубы. — Чертово наваждение. 

— С утра был вполне реальным, — хмыкает он. 

Нет, этого не может быть, это не на самом деле, всего лишь еще одно порождение больного разума на почве большого количества информации и эмоционального потрясения. 

Рей зажмуривается, считает до десяти и поднимает глаза, уверенная, что морок рассеется. А вместо этого видит перед собой ухмыляющегося Джедайта. Вполне себе мирного, как будто даже неопасного и такого родного, что внутри что-то обрывается. Снова. 

Их прошлое было так давно, что, возможно, только возможно, и не повторится. Возможно, если рискнуть и пойти вперед, ничего плохого не случится? Возможно, это что-то вроде второго шанса? Или судьба, непреклонно фыркает здравый смысл. 

— Что тебе нужно? — грубо она обрывает свои мысли. 

Логика никогда не была ее сильной стороной. 

— Проходил мимо, девушке плохо, думаю, дай помогу, — продолжает паясничать он, а у нее сами собой сжимаются кулаки. 

— И по совершенной случайности наткнулся на сейлор воина? — Раздражение накатывает волной, слишком сильно хочется ему не то врезать, не то броситься на шею, Рей пока не определилась. — Не верю. 

— Твое право, — он пожимает плечами. — Доказать обратное все равно не можешь. 

— До чего же ты... — Рей не может подобрать нужного слова, чересчур много ругательств крутится в голове. 

— Какой? — он выгибает бровь, похоже, откровенно забавляясь. 

— Изворотливый, — заканчивает она, чуть справляясь с эмоциями. 

— Мне тоже тебя не хватало, — его взгляд серьезнеет, а Рей снова хочет зарядить ему промеж глаз. 

Он не облегчает ее боль, наоборот, усугубляет и словно ждет от нее чего-то. Джедайт как будто жаждет добить ее одним махом, раздавить и посмеяться. Рей и так ощущает себя ничтожной дальше некуда. 

— Я не буду игрушкой в твоих руках, — удивительно, насколько спокойно звучат слова, когда внутри бушует пламя. 

— Не в твоем характере, — в тон ей отвечает он. 

— А что по-твоему в моем? — срывается с языка прежде, чем она успевает его откусить. 

Дура! Идиотка! Играть по его правилам — заведомый провал. 

Но ты же хочешь знать, пищит слабый голос на задворках сознания, и Рей тут же старательно его душит. 

— Изрыгать проклятия, топать ногами и отрицать очевидное, — он улыбается, но взгляд остается серьезным. — Драться, когда заканчиваются аргументы. 

Все самообладание уходит на то, чтобы удержать лицо. Он и впрямь ее знает. Хотя нет, не ее, ту, кем она была две тысячи лет назад. А имеет ли это значение, если сейчас он прав? 

Она не та, что раньше, и точка!

Упрямства Рей не занимать. Она не уступит, даже если он расскажет всю ее подноготную. Лгать и запутывать следы у него в крови. Иллюзионист чертов, Рей Хино тебе не по зубам! 

— Узнаю этот воинственный блеск глаз, — почти с нежностью тянет он. — Привычки сильнее нас: будешь отстаивать правоту до победного конца. 

Под веками совершенно некстати вспыхивает воспоминание, как он закидывает ее на плечо и утаскивает в закуток потемнее, чтобы заткнуть рот не самым приличным способом. Абсолютно неприемлемым, на самом деле, но таким приятным. 

— Не смей использовать на мне свои гадкие приемчики, — выплевывает она, прекрасно понимая: если бы он и впрямь захотел навести иллюзию, это было бы нечто совсем иное. Нечто, что уже сломало бы остатки ее жалкого сопротивления. 

— Я никогда не зачаровывал тебя, прекрасно это знаешь, — горечь в его взгляде режет по живому. — Каждый думает в меру своей испорченности, Огонек. 

Рей закатывает глаза. 

Ну конечно, он догадывается, что именно приходит ей в голову. Как всегда!

Она осекается.

Тщательно выстраиваемая баррикада рушится как карточный домик. Он помнит, куда нужно надавить, чтобы заставить ее сомневаться. Нет, догадывается... Нет, знает, он же манипулятор с рождения. 

Мастер иллюзий, не забывай, Рей!

— Хватит бороться с собой, — тяжело вздыхает он. 

— Тебе-то что? — зло огрызается она и складывает руки на груди. 

— Никто из нас не может изменить прошлое, стоит ли губить настоящее? 

Джедайт кажется слишком взрослым, мудрым и понимающим. Слишком смиренным и близким, словно примет любое ее решение, каким бы оно ни было. Словно отчаивается побороть в себе нечто подобное. 

Рей прикрывает глаза. То, что она хочет так думать, не означает, что так есть на самом деле. 

— Я всего лишь прошу тебя уйти, — Рей с вызовом вскидывает подбородок. — Едва ли это хоть как-то связано с чьей-то погибелью. 

Он молчит и буравит ее нечитаемым взглядом. Впервые за время всего их знакомства Рей не берется предугадать, что происходит в его голове. Ее внутренний голос на удивление не произносит ни звука. Может, он наконец устал ее поучать и напоминать о разочарованиях и потерях? 

— Один поцелуй. Если после него ты захочешь, чтобы я ушел, больше никогда меня не увидишь. 

Рей ошарашено смотрит на него, открывает и закрывает рот, часто-часто моргает и совершенно не знает, как реагировать. Он знает, на что давить. Рей никогда не умела противостоять его прикосновениям, таяла, как мороженое на солнце, и всегда, всегда просила добавки. Если она откажется, то подтвердит свою беспомощность, а если согласится, рискует выдать себя со всеми потрохами. Как будто уже этого не сделала! 

Джедайт читает ее, как открытую книгу, со дня знакомства. Ему не нужно спрашивать, чтобы чувствовать ее эмоции, не нужно напрягаться, чтобы прочитать мысли в ее глазах. Он понимает ее, как себя, и Рей никогда не могла с этим ничего поделать. Много жизней назад ей казалось, что именно поэтому они идеальная пара, сейчас воспринимается как насмешка судьбы, плевок в душу. 

— На что ты надеешься? 

— На поцелуй. 

Его безразличный тон вкупе с передергиванием плечами не обманет ее. Она улавливает легкую дрожь тела, лихорадочный румянец на скулах, чересчур крепко сжатые губы. Он напряжен и испуган не меньше нее. Ему-то чего опасаться? Что она перевоплотится и сожжет его дотла? О, возможно, она и захочет, но едва ли сможет. 

А может... он ее провоцирует?..

— Я ведь никогда не делаю то, что ты меня просишь, — вслух продолжает свою мысль она. — С чего бы сейчас что-то изменилось? 

Джедайт выгибает брови. 

— Это предложение вспомнить старые времена? 

Внизу живота теплеет. 

Чтоб ему пусто стало! Неужели она никогда не научится хотя бы чуточку спокойнее реагировать на пикировки с ним?..

— Это констатация факта, — довольная произведенным эффектом практически мурлычет она. — С чего бы мне соглашаться, заведомо зная, что тебе понравится? 

— Не припомню, чтобы ты хоть когда-то жаловалась, — в его глазах мелькает хищное выражение, и Рей подбирается. 

Скоро грянет буря. 

— Только из жалости к мужскому эго, — она облизывает губы, замечает, как расширяются его зрачки. 

— Ведьма, — восхищенно выдыхает он, преодолевает в два шага расстояние между ними, впивается в губы, и она отвечает ему. 

Кто бы сомневался. В такого Джедайта она и влюбилась без памяти. Плевать, в каком мире, столетии или форме. Он поддерживает ее страсть, как воздух помогает гореть огню. Дает силы бороться с собой и против целого мира, уравновешивает агрессию и позволяет не делать выбор. Последний шаг остается за ним, хоть он и до последнего провоцирует. Джедайт создает все условия, и воин иногда отходит на второй план. Он умело создает иллюзию, что Рей, в первую очередь, женщина. Его сила над ней куда страшнее, чем ее собственный дар. Разрушительная, всеобъемлющая, уничтожающая перед собой любые препятствия. 

Поцелуй оглушает и пьянит не меньше самого выдержанного вина. Рей тонет в эмоциях, судорожно пытается ухватить хоть немного воздуха, но вместо этого цепляется за лацканы пиджака Джедайта, лишь бы не упасть. Он целуется как чертов бог и прекрасно это знает. Рей теряет голову. Снова. 

— Я могу убить тебя, — шепчет она, отрываясь. 

Она и не думает угрожать, просто чувствует, как с кончиков пальцев рвутся языки пламени. 

— В любой момент, — соглашается он, не думая отпускать ее. 

Оба понимают, что происходит, но только Рей по-прежнему отказывается это принимать. Ей все еще больно смириться с неизбежностью, трудно принять чувства, наплевав на здравый смысл. Она живет с пониманием сверхъестественного всю жизнь, сознательно впустить злого духа в сердце невозможно. Вот только он, кажется, уже прочно там засел и выметаться вон не собирается. Нагло лыбится, ожидая ответа. 

Что скажет Рей? 

Она смеряет его взглядом, гадко ухмыляется, размахивается и впечатывает звонкую пощечину. На его щеке тут же наливается алым след от ладони.

— За что? — потрясенно тянет он, вот только еще крепче сжимает ее талию. 

Мазохист? Тем лучше. 

— Я не разрешала себя поцеловать, — она улыбается так солнечно, что скулы сводит от этой приторности. — Все еще не хочет свалить подобру-поздорову? 

— Мне всегда нравилось играть с огнем, — прищуривается он, глядя на нее своими невозможными глазищами, в которых сейчас читается неверие, надежда и что-то подозрительно похожее на счастье. 

Слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Слишком просто, что поверить. Слишком напоминает забытое прошлое. Вот только эмоции все те же, как и его взгляд. Он снится ей каждую ночь и утягивает за собой в бездну. Рей ощущает его прикосновения и не желает отпускать ни на секунду, даже если никто не поймет. Ей так хорошо, так спокойно, так... правильно. 

Она всегда успеет пожалеть. Всегда сможет крикнуть: «Я так и знала». Всегда сможет прогнать. Сейчас же у нее есть крохотный шанс забыться, ощутить себя не только нужной, но и желанной, любимой. 

— Иллюзия иногда страшнее огня, — шепчет одними губами. 

— Огонь иногда подчиняет иллюзию, — усмехается он. 

— Кажется, мы квиты. 

Рей помнит прошлое и категорически не хочет знать настоящее. Оно происходит здесь и сейчас, так зачем ему мешать?


End file.
